


Dream

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon adjacent Soulmate AU where Alexander Gideon Lightwood is literally the man of Magnus Bane's dreams.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

When Magnus Bane was sixteen he had his first dream about a mysterious raven-haired, blue-eyed man. The next time he dreamt about him, Magnus was one hundred and twenty. The dreams slowly increased in frequency. He never seemed to remember them afterward, just that he felt complete and at home.

In the nineteenth century, he was startled to meet a young shadowhunter named Will who reminded him tremendously of the comforting man from his dreams. As he spent time with Will and helped him through his troubles, including being in love with someone else, he realized that Will’s turbulent energy was nothing like the calm steadfastness of his mystery man. But that was the first time Magnus hoped that he could be dreaming about someone real.

By the late 1980s, Magnus was meeting the man in his dreams monthly and the dreams were becoming much more vivid, half the time leaving him panting and in a cold sweat when he woke. And by the time Alexander Lightwood stepped into his apartment for Magnus’ cat’s birthday party, Magnus was dreaming about him nightly and there could be no mistaking him as anyone other than the man of his dreams. Which is why Magnus lost all of his usual grace and dropped his drink. And then used his magic to catch and banish it before it hit the ground or anyone noticed.

He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but part of him had thought that the dreams would dissipate or vanish entirely once he met the real thing. Instead, they had only become increasingly vivid and more erotic. He had to remind himself to tread lightly with the young shadowhunter. The dreams weren’t an indication of where they were, only where they could be. After all, Magnus was dreaming of Alexander four hundred years before he had been born.

Their first kiss was heated, to say the least. Their first date had been, interesting, and so intense that Alexander had fallen down the stairs as he left. Magnus wasn’t sure what would happen with his dream Alexander after he had sex with the real Alexander. It terrified him that he was seeing their future steps. Would he see them get married? Would he see Alexander die? As much as he loved being able to know that he and Alexander seemed to be destined even before many of Alexander’s ancestors had been born, he didn’t want to know everything. He wanted them to make their own destiny together.

So that was why Magnus was still awake even as Alexander snored faintly next to him after their first time. Everything seemed perfect and he wanted to freeze time. Magnus only finally fell asleep as he was trying to think up a spell that would allow him to no longer need sleep.

But Magnus didn’t dream about Alexander that night. Instead, he woke to thoughts of a tiny blue baby and a dark skinned boy with a voyance rune on the back of his hand.


End file.
